Durararax2 no subete ! ID (Ft OC)
by ChamomileTeaChan
Summary: Miiro Yorokobashii- mungkin ia memang normal. tapi Bagaimana jika ia mendapati lingkungannya bahkan- orang - orang yang ia anggap sahabat bisa memberi coretan pada kata 'Normal' ?
\- - 30/03/2016 - -

(A/N) : Sekedar project penpik oc x durararax2 numpang lewat :''v abaikan semua kata – kata yang gak enak didenger lagipula pertama kali nulis penpik berdasarkan imajinasi /anjayy agak nyebar aib sih pret tapi gak papalah mengisi sedikit mikrosop world yang sepi banget :v btw saya buat genrenya romace/family/friendship/supernatural ato singkatnya slice of life + supernatural –"" yook ga usah banyak basa basi mulai aja deh lol. Ga usah pake judul ye kebanyakan mikir mah itu :V

Part. 1 – "Pertemuan dijumpai dengan lambaian (?)"

"Miiro – nee ! Aku mau berangkat nih .."

"Iya nih Miiro – nee lemot banget sih."

"Cepetan, Miiro – nee."

Aku yang lagi nyuciin piring rasanya pingin diretakin dikit piringnya. "Iya yaaa, kalo aku emang lemot kalian kenapa gak berangkat sendiri -? Kan bukannya biasanya emang begitu ?" Kedua Adikku yang cewe – cowo ini saling bertatapan.

"Abisnya, Miiro – nee kan habis liburan ke rumah nenek trus baru pulang kemarin.. makanya kita juga mau kayak yang lain.. berangkat bareng dan pulang bareng kakak atau nggak orang tua. " celoteh Miiki. Adik perempuan yang paling kecil (muda maksudnya :v ), kelas 2 SD. "Kalo aku gak masalah, sih. Cuman, takut kalo si Miiki kenapa – napa. Kan kelas kita beda." Ucap Maaki, Adik laki – laki yang kelas 4. (Meskipun namanya Maaki tapi dia cowo lel /pret)

"...- ya sudah, Ayo berangkat " Ucapku sambil tersenyum lembut. Dan ini aku, Miiro Yorokobashii. Kakak tertua mereka. ..kelas 2 SMA. Aku mengantar kedua adikku ketempat halte bus sekolah mereka. .. sebenernya- ngerasa tatapan ibu – ibu rumah tangga sebelah ngeliat aku seperti ibu muda :'V

Aku mulai menaiki kereta bawah tanah yang sangat padat. Untungnya, dengan penampilan fisikku yang bisa dibilang cebol. Tinggiku sekitar 150 cm, dan dadaku.. rata ( :'V) dan rambutku yang hitam gelap itu kuikat dua.

'ternyata yang make seragam raira ga hanya aku toh. Masih ada yang lain.'

SFX : BRAK ! ( ceritanya ini sound effect ketabrak.. :V /ngekk )

Eh ? Aku barusan nabrak orang ? ( You don't say :v..) memang benar. Sepertinya aku menabrak seorang laki – laki yang berseragam Raira sehingga hp touchscreennya jatuh. Aku segera mengambil hpnya dan membungkuk minta maaf. "M-maaf "ucapku panik. Lelaki itu mengangguk "eh- iya tidak masalah, kok."kemudian aku pun menghela napas lega.

Setelah sampai, Aku mulai berlari seakan – akan tidak sabar berte- "Ah, Miiro – chan ! selamat pagi ! "Sapa Masaomi Kida, atau dipanggil Kida. "kida.. selamat pagi ."ucapku lemas seakan – akan moodku telah turun drastis. "Yorokobashii – san, selamat pagi " Sapa Mikado dan Anri bersamaan. Aku dan ketiga remahan biskuit itu mulai berjalan menuju Raira Academy.

"EEH - ?" Teriakku kaget yang hampir tumbang di tangan Anri. "a- ada apa Yorokobashii-san ?" tanya Anri cemas. "... A-aku masuk kelas 11 – B ? tapi nilaiku, kan.. t-tinggi.."Jelasku lirih. "Kalau memang Yorokobashii – san pikir begitu ayo, aku temenin buat ngadep ke kepala sekolah .."Ajak Anri spontan.

Aku dan Anri keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah. "Jadi.. itu karena ada banyak murid pindahan sehingga aku digeser ke kelas 11 – B.." Jelasku dengan wajah datar. "Tapi dengan begini Yorokobashii – san bisa menjadi bintang kelas, bukan ?"Ucap Anri sambil tersenyum. "Segitunya gak mau sekelas ama aku ya." Celoteh Kida yang terlihat tersakiti. "Iya."jawabku tegas.

Jlebbb – "Mungkin.. B-bagaimana dengan Mikado dan Anri – chan ? Pasti kalian mau sekelas dengan ku, kan ?"

"Eh, tidak.."jawab Mikado dengan senyum paksaannya.

"A- aku juga tidak.."Jawab Anri dengan senyum peminta maafannya.

...krik..krik...

-anggap ini time skip

Setelah pak guru mengabsen murid satu per – satu, pelajaran yang masih disegikan beginner pun mulai dijelaskan. Karena ini hari pertama masuk dalam kenaikan kelas, para murid pulang lebih awal dari biasanya. "Miiro – chan ! Aku dengar, kau masih orang baru dikalangan Ikebukuro, kan ? " Tanya Kida yang entah kenapa keliatan semangat.

"Ah, iya. Memangnya kenapa ?" tanyaku sambil memasukkan buku tulisku kedalam tas sekolahku. "Begini, Aku, Mikado, dan Anri – chan lusa ga ada acara, jadi ya semacam _Town Tour,_ gitu !" Teriak Kida dengan mata yang berbinar – binar.

Aku ? dengan ketiga remahan biskuit itu ?

"Sepertinya ti-"

"Kida – senpai ! " panggil seseorang dari depan kelas. Kida dengan spontan menghampiri yang mungkin 'kouhai'-nya. "Mikado – senpai ingin bicara dengan mu."jelas lelaki yang berambut biru itu. "..dan ini siapa?" bisikku ke Kida. "Ah, Aku Aoba Kuronuma. Dari kelas 10 – A." Jawab laki – laki itu. "Eh.. kau mendengarnya ?" ucapku kaget. "Bisikkanmu yang terlalu keras, Miiro – chan . Oh, iya aku bicara dulu ama si mikado ya. Dah !" ucap Masaomi sambil beranjak pergi.

"Etto.. K- kuronuma – kun ya ?" Tanyaku lirih. "Kalau dipanggil Aoba – kun juga gak masalah kok, senpai. Oh, iya- Miiro Yorokobashii – senpai, kan ? Yang tidak sengaja menabrakku tadi pagi ?"

Eh ?

"Oh, Maaf soal yang tadi pagi itu! Apa ponselmu tidak apa – apa ..? ( Klo nabrak yang seharusnya dikasihanin orangnya lah masa hpnya.. :'v )" Tanyaku spontan. "Ah, tidak apa – apa. Malah aku justru senang mengetahui kalau 'Miiro – sempai' menaiki kereta yang sama denganku. " Jelasnya sambil tersenyum. 'Miir- Miiro – sempai'? Kenapa langsung manggil nama depa- eh bukan 'sempai' -? Duh, kenapa jadi panik ? Aku yang sengaja mengacak – ngacak rambutku tanpa sadar Aoba yang melihatku cemas. "Sempai kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Eh, gak apa – apa, kok. Oh- iya Kuronuma – kun, gak pulang ? Udah hampir sore ini."Ucapku yang masih pake _reffers_ 'Kuronuma – kun'. Itu karena aku bukan tipe orang yang nyaman memanggil nama depan sebelum merasa dekat dengan orang itu. "Lagi nungguin Mikado – senpai dan yang lain, kok." Jawab Aoba dengan riang. Setelah ketiga remahan biskuit udah ngerumpi kamipun pulang bersama.

Alhasil, ketiga remahan biskuit itu malah jauh di depan aku dan Aoba. mungkin gara – gara dirrection rumah mereka sama yah, gitu. Aku yang jadi tegang gara – gara gak biasanya punya 'kouhai'malah pura – pura ngeliat kanan kiri dan ternyata, emang ada yang nangkep perhatianku. "Miiro – senpai tertarik pekerjaan paruh waktu di minimarket?"Tanya Aoba yang membuyarkan pikianku. Aku spontan menengok ke arahnya, "Ng... Kebetulan adikku ada dirumah jadi mungkin aku harus memiliki uang tambahan buat uang jajan mereka. Tapi takut juga, sih kalau mereka dirumah sendirian tanpa waspadaan aku kalo akau kerja sampingan ginian." Jelasku panjang lebar.

"Miiro – sempai punya adik ? "Tanya Aoba. Aku mengangguk, "Iya, ada dua. Yang cewe paling muda namanya Miiki kelas 2 SD, dan yang kedua namanya Maaki. Maaki kelas 4 SD. "Jelasku singkat. "Maaki ?" Sepertinya pendapat Aoba sama denganku. "Maaki itu cowo. Banyak yang mikir kalau si Maaki itu cewe karena namanya. Pfftt.. bahkan waktu kelas 2 SD dia pernah minta ganti namanya.. " Ucapku sambil menahan tawa. "Tapi penampilannya gak seperti cewe kan, senpai ?"Tanya Aoba yang sepertinya tertarik dengan topik ini.

"eh- enggak, kok. Malahan setidaknya 1 – 2 cewek di kelasnya naksir ama dia. " Jelasku. "Kalo Kuronuma – kun punya saudara ?" Aoba sedikit _'sweatdropping_ ', "ada kakak, sih. Tapi gimana ya.. " ups. Keliatan Aoba kurang nyaman nyeritainnya (?). "Etto.. kalo emang gak mau diceritain gak masalah, kok. " Ucapku. "Hm.. sebenernya lucu juga ya ngeliat 'senpai'ama 'kouhai'lagi jalan bareng .." Bisik Kida yang tiba – tiba menepuk pundakku.

"..." Aku terdiam dan memasang muka 'Kampret ni anak pingin ku tonjok'.

"Kebetulan kami punya arah rumah yang sama jadi kita pulang bareng kan, Miiro – sempai ?" Tanya Aoba yang lagi _smirking_ gitu. "O-oh ada apa dengan heroine dengan kouhainya ini mulai memanggil 'nama depan'secara langsung ~? " Ucap Kida sambil bertopang dagu dengan aura film – film hollywood. Aku yang langsung facepalm tampak sangat ingin mengubur diri sendiri.

"Aku masih manggil dia Kuronuma – kun, kok.." Ucapku sambil memasuki Mini market yang menangkap perhatianku itu. "Kuronuma – kun, Kida, Anri, ama mikado pulang duluan aja. Aku masih ada urusan. "Ucapku sambil ada vibe _'Tring – tring'_ keren gitu, ya.

A/N : yaampun ini apaan .. kayaknya ini beneran sampah dah ;v; yaampun aku dosa apa bikin ginian. Maaf kalau sulit dimengeri maklum penpik pertama :'v

\- Part 1 – END- dulu ya :'v


End file.
